The Song
by PSI Ness
Summary: What happens when Ness decides to learn Japanese? Yaoi, Fluff, All that jazz. No lemons. Has OC. NessXLucas, ClausXNinten
1. Intro

**PSI Ness:** New story. No lemons, but will have fluff. This Chapter is the Intro. The next chapters will be the main focus of the story.

* * *

I was beginning to have doubts about Ness learning how to speak Japanese. Ever since he started watching Black Butler with me, he's been interested in learning. He even looked up the Japanese lyrics to Monochrome no Kiss, the opening to the first season of the show, and he wont stop singing it. It all began when Ness asked me what I was watching, since his boyfriend, Lucas, was out with Claus and Ninten at a new movie they both wanted to see.

"I'm watching Black Butler." I told him. Ness made his way to the living room and sat down next to me. He took a moment to process what he was watching and what language it was in.

"Is this Japanese anime?" He asked me.

"Yes. It is." I replied. After I said that, the opening song for the show, Monochrome no Kiss came on.

_**"Deai ni iro wa nakute, monokuro fukinukeru, itami goto kimi yudanemasho..."**_The TV played the song until it was over.

"Hmmmmm. That was different. I like it!" Ness said.

"If only YOU knew what they were saying." I said to him. I got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to make myself a snack. Ness sat on the couch for a second before getting up and going to the kitchen to where I was currently located.

"I'm going to learn Japanese!" Ness exclaimed. He leans on the counter and put his head on the hands while just staring at me.

"Good luck with that. It took me almost a year to get it done fluently." I told him. I took out a pack of popcorn and asked Ness if he wanted any.

"No, thanks. I'm good on food. Can you drive me to the store to pick up a Rosetta Stone?" He asked. I was hesitant before nodding my head.

"You have to pay for it though." I told him. I made my way over to the door to get my car keys and put on my shoes.

"Fine." Ness replied sadly. Like he thinks I'm going to pay for something like that!

"Yes, I do think you would pay for something like this." he said. I looked over to him, suspicious if he read my mind or not.

"You just read my mind." I concluded.

"Yeah. Now come one!" Ness grabbed my arm and pulled with him. We are headed for the garage, where my Lamborghini Sesto Elemento, Bugatti Veyron Super Sport, 2013 Shelby GT500 and Kownigsegg Agera-Standard version were parked.

"Which car are we taking?" Ness asked me. I responded by clicking the unlock button on my keychain while I'm standing by the door. The lights to my Lamborghini Elemento blinked twice while making an unlock sound.

"Ohhh. I don't think I've ever been in that car before." We both make our way to the car and we open the doors. i take this time to tell him some stuff about this car.

"There are only three of this car made in the entire world. This car is worth well over a million dollars." After I said that, Ness' jaw dropped while staring at me in awe. "Don't touch anything." I warned him.

"A-Alright." I got in the car and shut the door. I was about to start the car, but noticed Ness hasn't moved a muscle.

"Well? You coming?" I asked after a minute of watching him stare at me.

"Yeah." He shook himself out of his daze, opened the door, got in and closed it. I started the car.

"Push the Garage door button on the visor." He did as he was told and the garage started to move up. as soon as it was three quarters of the way up, I put the car in reverse and backed out of the garage. I happened to notice that the next door neighbors were out and they were staying at me and my car.

"Push the garage button again." He pushed it in silence. After I made sure that the Garage door was completely shut, I backed out of the driveway and took a right, towards the electronic store. As we were driving Ness asked if i could turn on the radio.

"Alright." I turn on the radio and the song that's playing is Resonance by T.M Revolution, the original version.

_**"Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga mune wo sasu nara..."** _I sung to the tune, but I changed to the English version so that Ness could understand what I was saying. As we neared the electronics store, the next song that came on was Monochrome no Kiss.

"Hey! Its this song again. I like-" I changed the station before he could even finish that sentence. The next song that played was ponponpon. I just decided to turn off the radio completely, because we reached our destination.

"I'm going to pull up and drop you off and then i'm going to go sightseeing. Meet me outside in 30 minutes." I told him as I pulled up to the front of the store.

"Alright. Thanks for the ride. See ya in a few." Ness said as he got out of the car and went to the door.

"NESS! You forgot to shut my door!" I yelled at him before he was able to go inside. He ran back to the door stuck his head in and said sorry. He shut the door and I took off.


	2. Intro 2

**Ness:** New chapter, another intro. Just go with it.

* * *

As soon as Drake dropped me off at the electronics store, I was greeted by Lucas, who was standing at the door.

"Ness! What are you doing here?" Luke asked me with a puzzled face. "I noticed Drakes new car, but I also saw someone coming out of it."  
"Yeah, that was me. Anyways, I'm going to buy a language learner. Going to learn Japanese." I told him.  
"Have you been watching anime with, Drake?" He asked.  
"Yes I have. It's in Japanese, so I'm tired of reading subtitles, while Drake just listens." I complained.

"Well, Drake also learned. So, it comes to him naturally." He said. After he said that, there was a loud tire screech. Lucas and I turned our heads towards the noise only to see Drakes car pull up to the entrance of the store. He opened the door got out and ran over to us.

"We need to go. NOW! Ninten and Claus are in trouble." He said. Before we could ask what was wrong, he bolted back to his car, before he got in, he yelled at US to get in. We than sprinted to his car, me in the front and Lucas in the back. "Are they still at the movie theater?" I asked him.  
"No. I don't know exactly where he is." He said.

We took a sharp right, and came to a dead end with a brick wall a few yards away. Drake didn't slow down. As a matter of fact, he decided to speed up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I yelled at him.  
"THIS CAR WAS BUILT LIKE A TANK. WE CAN GO THROUGH THIS WALL WITHOUT MAKING A DENT. BESIDES, CLAUS AND LUCAS ARE IN A BUILDING ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THIS WALL!" He yelled back.  
Before I could ask any more questions, we ran into the wall going about 120mph. I felt a push on the back of my chair and heard an OW!  
"You alright, Luke!?" I asked in a tone that wasn't quite yelling, but close to it.  
"Yeah! I'm fine!" He replied in the same tone.

Drake than started to slow the car down as we approached a tall glass building, one that I've never seen before. We stopped just short of the entrance.

"Alright. There is one thing that you guys don't know about me. It's hard to explain, but it will save both of your lives. I need you guys not to freak out. I'm going to do something, that you will question is real or not. You're not to flip." He said.  
"What are you going to do?" Lucas asked him.  
"You'll see. I know that they are on the roof tied together. So I'll be going up there. You two go inside and see if you can find anything suspicious." After he said that he instantly vanished, only to appear right next to the car. Lucas stared wide-eyed for a sec for saying "What just happened."

"Come on! Let's go!" I hesitated before opening the door, with Luke doing the same. As we exited the vehicle, Drake brought out his keys and pushed a button. The car made a weird noise and began to shrink. The car shrunk to the size of a credit card. Drake picked it up and put it in his back pocket. I couldn't help but just stare at the guy in awe.

"Like I said. Things you might not think are real, are indeed real. Now get going, I'll see you guys up there in a few." He said.  
"How are you going to get up there? That's 40 stories tall." I told him.  
"Maybe he's going to do the vanishing trick like he did earlier." Lucas said. Before Drake could say anything, there was a loud scream that sounded like it came from the same building only above us.

"That sounded like Claus." Ness stated.  
"GO! Get inside. You need to get to the roof. I'll be waiting for you guys up there. But you won't know if I'm there or not." He than ran to the building and started climbing it. Why? I don't have the slightest clue. He got a good few meters up before he vanished again.

"Lets go, Ness." Luke said as he ran to the entrance of the building. Things just got a whole lot interesting.

* * *

**Ness: **Second chapter done! review please, Just NO FLAMES!


End file.
